


C U GIRL

by shoyosluvr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, Drama, F/M, Filthy Praise, Fraternities & Sororities, Making Out, Mirror Sex, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Squirting, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyosluvr/pseuds/shoyosluvr
Summary: "𝐈 𝐖𝐀𝐍𝐍𝐀 𝐏𝐋𝐄𝐀𝐒𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔, 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋"
Relationships: Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Treasurer’s Closet

Warning! Oral Receiving. Fingering.  
Public Sex?¿ (Not Really). Praise Kinda.

☇  
You and Connie playfully looked around to see if anyone was nearby, roaming around the halls of your sorority house. You laughed as he dragged you inside a random closet of what you assumed to be the supply closet.

"Is there a lock? I can't fucking see." Connie huffed. You laughed again, placing one hand on his shoulder while you used the other to find the supposed lock to the door. Your hands searched, finding nothing and you sighed, shaking your head.

You blinked a few times trying to regain your vision as it was awfully dark in the closet. Connie huffed again, pulling your skirt down as he got on his knees. "Guess you just gotta be quiet."

You hummed, grabbing onto the wall beside you to remain steady as you felt his hands grab at your thighs and slowly move up to the hem of your panties. He slowly pulled them down and you lightly gasp, feeling his mouth linger over your pussy. 

"If only we had some lights in here, I would be able to see how fucking wet you are." 

Before you could even get a chance to laugh at his remark, he slowly dipped a finger into you and tapped your thigh with his free hand. "Relax for me. I need to put in another finger and I can't do that when you're squeezing me tight."

"Fuck you." You sigh, doing your best to relax every muscle.

You couldn't see it, but Connie grinned. "Good, see that wasn't so hard, was it?" He pushed in another finger and chuckled at the small squelch sound. "Fuck, you're soaked." 

Both his fingers skillfully pumped in and out of you and it was getting difficult to stand as your thighs trembled. Connie took note of that and gripped underneath one thigh. On your own you placed the other over his shoulder.

You moaned as he continued his rhythmic movements and he squeezed your thigh. "Shh, we might get caught, unless, you like the fact you'll get caught." He smiled, pulling his fingers out which caused you to whine. 

"Hey, now, I got you." He kissed the inside of your thigh. "Don't worry, sweet stuff." He places both your legs over his shoulders. 

You whimper upon feeling his tongue flatten over your slit. You were quick to guide your hands down to the short strands of his hair and tug on them. "Oh, fuck yes."

With your moans filling his ears, he continued to flick his tongue up and down then dip his tongue into your hole. 

He proceeded for him to move back up and suck on your clit, which had you continuously clenching around nothing, until he dipped his finger back into you.

Your hand slapped over your mouth to avoid the fact you wanted so desperately to scream out his name right now. "Oh my—fuck, Connie." You whimper in a shaky breath.

Your grip on his hair tightened and your thighs trembled, nearly squeezing around his head until he pulled your leg apart and dipped his head deeper in between your legs. 

A broken squeal escaped you and the mixture of pleasure that formed with him sucking on your clit while fingering you made your body weak. "Connie, please—" 

"Hmm?" He pulls away which allowed you to take a breath. "Go ahead and cum, no one's stopping you." 

As your orgasm was quickly approaching, the lewd sounds from how wet you were along with Connie placing his mouth back on your clit had you squirming in his hold.

"Fuck—!" You moaned against your hand, mindlessly riding against Connie's tongue to ride out your orgasm. He releases your clit from his mouth with a small 'pop' sound. His fingers slowly leaving your pussy as he sucked on them.

Connie stood up and pressed his lips against yours. Your hand traveled down to his jeans and groped his hardened dick. He pulled away with his lips hovering over yours, panting feverishly. 

"Y'know." He started off, unbuckling his jeans with a smirk. "If we still have time, I don't mind fucking you right now."

You nodded with a laugh. "Yeah, when does the meeting start? Sasha or Historia might start looking for us— well, me." Connie shrugs, lifting up your shirt then your bra. He was quick to place his mouth on your nipple. 

As things were beginning to get more heated, the door to the closet opened and Connie turned his head slightly with your nipple still in his mouth. You could almost laugh seeing Historia's disgusted face as she gazed upon the scene.

No words were spoken as you looked at connie then back at Historia, waiting to see who would break the silence first.

"Y’know...” Historia started. “You guys have other places to have sex." She crosses her arms. "Like that's why dorm rooms exists." 

Connie released your nipple from his mouth and helped you put on back your panties and skirt. You silently thanked him, adjusting your bra and shirt before stepping out the closet.

"Whew! Well, that was fun." You grinned, looking over at Connie who put his shoulder around Historia. She playfully rolled her eyes and pushed him off before slapping his back. "Go! You have a meeting and Jean is probably blowing up your phone."

"Really?" He raised a brow, fumbling to check his phone. "Oh, shit... yeah, I gotta go!" He ran down the hall and waved with a cheeky smile. "Call me later!"

You grinned, turning to face Historia and she rolled her eyes, putting an arm around your waist as she hugged you tightly. "You should just go out with him."

"Nah." You sighed, putting your arm around her shoulder as the two of you walked down the hall. "Me and Connie are just friends and I doubt it'll turn more into that."

"Hm." Historia hummed, leading you to where the usual weekly chapter meeting would be held. "I suppose that's fine, just be safe."

"I will." You smile, taking a deep breath once reaching the destination of the meeting. Historia patted your back and pushed open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can also find this on wattpad @NINJAGOSHOYO


	2. Maria’s Vice President

You groaned, planting your face against the huge desk. You had been working countless hours on managing how much money your sorority house would be spending based on the upcoming events that were planned. 

Thank god Historia's family was worth millions of dollars because there were moments as to when you weren't sure of how this house was able to stay within its budget.

At least it wasn't only you working. Of course, Historia and Sasha were here with you, but you were piling on Sasha's work since she was too lazy to do her own.

As you began to take mark on who payed their fees, the door to the fairly large office opened slightly and you smiled upon seeing Mikasa's head pop out. A kind smile rested on her face as she held out some papers.

"More?" You pouted. She stepped in handing the paperwork to Historia. "Yeah, but I think it's from the Maria frat house, oh and there's a package for you Sasha."

Sasha's eyes perked up and she set her chips aside, grabbing the package from Mikasa. "Cool!"

Mikasa waved goodbye and you smiled waving back. You then turned to Sasha. "What'd you order? And do you even have the money to continue ordering shit?"

"Probably not." Historia snickered, signing other sheet of paper.

Sasha opened the package and pulled out a bag that contained ninety pieces of airheads which came as no shock to you. However, she also pulled out multiple shirts that were separately packaged.

"Oh, I forgot I ordered these for Connie."

You clicked your tongue and got back to your paperwork until Sasha pushed the shirts towards you. "Can you go to the frat house and drop these off for me?"

"He's your best friend. Why can't you go?!"

Sasha bit on another chip. "You're fucking him, plus i'm lazy."

You scoff looking at Historia who raised her eyes from her paperwork with a small smile. "Do I have to?"

"I suppose you do." Historia giggled, getting back to her work. You groan, snatching the shirts from Sasha. She only stuck her tongue out at you before you left the office.

—

As you stood in front of the frat house, you felt a bit weird getting looks from many boys. Being the treasurer of the Rose sorority, you were aware of your name being spread around.

However, although it was one of the most popular frat houses, you knew nothing about it aside from Connie. With you and him both being treasurers and Sasha's best friend, it was bound for the two of you to meet.

You pull out your phone to text Connie while walking up to the door. Before you could walk inside, a guy stops you and you furrow your brow.

He had an averagely tall stature with Auburn hair that was swept to the right. You stop your texting with Connie, he would probably tell you to stop blowing up his phone.

"Who are you?"

"Uh... like you need my name?" You ask. He nods and you purse your lips with a sigh. "I'm Y/N, I'm coming from Rose Sorority... I'm the treasurer."

His eyebrows raise a bit, but he allowed you in and you silently thanked him. As he went on his way to deal with his own business, you slip out your phone again to text Connie, but accidentally drop one of the shirts.

"Shit." You clicked your tongue, bending down to pick up the shirt only for another one to fall. As you were reaching for the other, someone already picks it up and you were quick to protest.

"Oh— those aren't yours, I—"

"I know." The male spoke and your words seemingly got caught in your throat upon looking at him. You felt the same way when first meeting Connie. He was tall, had a mini yet messy bun and Green eyes that you could look into for hours. "You just looked like you needed help."

"Thanks." You smile, standing up and he follows handing you back the shirt. You weren't sure what else to say and he didn't know either. 

So as he took a deep breath and you watched him say goodbye to you, you couldn't help but stop him and grab him by the ends of his sweater. "Huh? What is it?"

"Sorry." You sheepishly smile, retracting your hand. "I'm from Rose Sorority and I need to give these to Connie, but I don't know where his dorm room is so I was wondering if you knew?"

His eyes widen slightly, but he sent you a kind smile. "Yeah, sure, I room with him and I was just about to head there."

"Oh, thank god." You sighed in relief and followed behind him. 

He lightly laughed at your remark and decided to walk side by side with you. He reaches for the shirts and you were caught by surprise to see him willingly hold them.

"I can hold it! It's—"

"I got it." He reassures you and you let him hold them. "So, you're from Rose Sorority, huh?" 

You nod with a cute smile and look up at him. "Yeah! I'm actually the treasurer... that's how I know Connie."

"Cool... so that means you also know Historia and Sasha?"

"Mhm. How do you know them?"

He adjusts the way he held the shirts. "I'm the VP of this house so I see them in meetings sometimes.” Your mouth opens wide and he couldn't help but laugh at your expression. 

"Coooool."

He nudges you with his elbow and you hum in response.  
"What's your name?"

"...Y/N."

He hums in acknowledgment of your answer and pouts after a significant amount of seconds. "You're not gonna ask me what's my name? I'm hurt."

You laughed. "Sorry! Sorry! You're a bit intimidating so I’m not sure what to say."

"Really? I didn't think I seemed intimidating." 

You shrugged with a little smile. "Your niceness and good looks make up for it."

"Good looks?" He smirked. "Nice to know i'm good looking to you." It was clear your subtle compliment went to his head, but he looked cute whenever he smiled.

You roll your eyes and laugh. "So, um... what is your name, Mr. Good Looks?" 

"Eren." He reaches out his hand for you to grab and you shake on it. His grip was firm yet held a kindness to it that made you easily comfortable.

"Nice to meet you, Eren."

"Likewise, Y/N." 

As the two of you continue to walk, he eventually stops in front of a door as to what you assumed to be his shared dorm room with Connie. Eren knocks on the door and you smiled seeing a shirtless Connie pop out.

"Oh, hey, man and... Y/N?"

"Hey!" you grin, pointing at the shirts in Eren's hand. "The shirts Sasha ordered for you came in and I thought I'd deliver them to you."

"Yeah, she needed help finding out where our dorm was." Eren stated for you. Connie nodded with a satisfied smile and grabbed the shirts from Eren. 

"Cool, cool, thanks for bringing them in."

Eren pushed his way inside his dorm and waved without looking at you. "See ya, Y/N."

"Bye, Eren!"

Connie closed the door behind him and stood closer to you. 

A giggle erupted from your lips at the close proximity between you two and you knew he was just trying to provoke you in a public space.

"Connie, stop." You press a finger to his chest and he laughs grabbing your wrist. He pressed wet kisses all over your face and you laughed trying to push him away. "Ew, stop."

"Whaat? You love my kisses." He grins, pressing a solid kiss to your lips that you couldn't help but lean into. Your arms wrapped around him and his hands lingered down to your waist.

"Oi, Connie!" A voice yelled out, to which he groaned and pulled away from you in disappointment. You could only laugh, panting lightly as you turned to look at the face of the voice.

He was another gorgeous guy that just happened to be walking around. It honestly came as a huge shock to you to see these attractive men simply living their lives without you knowing.

He had ash brown hair that had a nice length which wasn't long nor too short. Very tall, like Eren, but he seemed to be a few inches taller. He also had a goatee that matched with his face.

You slowly let go of Connie, but he still kept his hands on your waist. "Oh, Jean... what's up?"

'Jean' ignored Connie and looked over at you. "Are you okay? Is he playing games with you?" Your mouth gaped open in shock. You weren't sure if you wanted to laugh or answer him.

"I'm—"

"She's fine! Stop thinking I can't get with a girl."

Jean raised his hands in defense. "Hey, this could all be a staged act to convince me that you were finally able to get with a girl."

"This isn't my first time." He muttered, pressing his forehead against your shoulder. You smiled, rubbing his back and looking over at Jean.

"Yeah, we've been doing this for a few months."

"Dating?" Jean asked with a raised brow. You shook your head continuing to rub Connie's back comfortingly.

"No, just having some fun." 

Connie lifts his head and sighs. "Well, Y/N meet our lovely President Jean Kirstein. Jean meet Y/N, she's the treasurer for Historia's Sorority."

"Ohhh, treasurer, eh?" Jean lifts his hand up and Connie smacks it, giving him a proud high five. "Nice going, man. I'm sure you're a great girl just watch out for him."

"Of course." You smiled.

Jean smiled, looking over at Connie who was annoyingly leaning against you. "Listen, tell Eren we're holding another meeting later so both of you better be on time."

"Rodger that." Connie saluted. Jean waved goodbye to both of you and unexpectedly Connie kissed your cheek. "Can i come over tonight?"

"Yeah, Sasha will probably go over to Niccolo's."

"Good." He hummed, leaning in close with a teasing smirk. You chewed on your bottom lip to stop the heavy smile that was begging to show itself. "Text me later, kay?"

"Kay."


	3. Pussy Privilege

"Party?" You crossed your arms with a raised brow. "What do you mean they want to party?"

Historia rubbed at her forehead and sighed. "Jean, came here yesterday claiming that they're having this last minute party and want our houses to joint."

You scratched at your head trying to come up with words that could explain for how speechless you were. "Will they be paying most of the funds since they're the ones who ‘planned’ this party?"

"I think we'll just be paying for entry, but i'll ask Jean to see if we have to cover anything else."

You hummed. "I’d rather pay for entry than anything else. They can't make last minute events knowing that this money comes straight out of our pockets."

"I mean, I could always take out some cash from my parents."

You shook your head, stealing a chip from Sasha who was happily munching away. "Nah, that money goes towards planned events or just straight to you." You explained. "If we use it for anything else I could get in a lot of trouble as treasurer."

"Ugh." Historia rested her head on the office desk. "Sasha, what do you think we should do?" You looked over at Sasha who chewed down her chips and shrugged.

"It doesn't have to be an obligation to go." She starts off. "The three of us obviously should, but for the girls in this house they don't have to, but remind them that there will definitely be an entry fee."

You smiled. "Sounds good. Historia? What do you think?"

She nodded. "Sometimes you actually are good at your job, Sasha."

Sasha rolled her eyes and ate another chip. "Whatever, I'm gonna head over to Niccolo's before coming back to our dorm to get ready."

"Fine by me."

—

As you were finishing up getting ready for the party, your phone vibrated against your vanity and you clicked your tongue as your music was cut off. 

You grabbed the device and checked to see that it was Connie calling you. You sighed, moving your thumb across the screen and answered the call, putting it on speaker phone.

"Before you say anything, you're on speakerphone by the way."

"Well hello to you too, sweet stuff." He greeted you and you couldn't help but smile as you were shaping your lips with the lip liner.

"Hi, Connie." You leaned closer to your mirror. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just missed ya."

"Aw." You cooed. "You've lost pussy privileges just so you know."

"I— what? Why?!" 

You laugh at his dramatics and apply a layer of chapstick over your lipstick and smack your lips together. "We thought we'd just be paying for the entrance." You state, gathering all your makeup products and stacking them away neatly. "Turns out we ended up having to split money on the snack and drinks."

"Oh, come on." Connie groaned. "That wasn't my fault."

You hummed sarcastically and picked up your phone.

"You're the treasurer, Connie, you can authorize who pays for what." He groans again and you can imagine the little pout that was on his face. 

"For how long?"

You tapped your chin contemplating on how long you should revoke his ‘pussy privileges’. "A week." You quickly heard a gasp of shock and laugh. 

"Dude, no way! I can't last that long."

"Well, you have other options." You requested for a FaceTime call and he was quick to answer and nearly dropped his phone from how pretty you looked. "You know, like fucking other girls."

You checked yourself out on the FaceTime call and was satisfied with the way you did your makeup. The mirror would have been the better option, but somehow the FaceTime quality always brought out the real proportions of your face.

"Fucking other girls wouldn't really be my first option when you're out here looking this pretty."

You nodded continuing to check yourself out. "You'll be fine."

He shook his head and admired the way your face looked. "No I won't."

"Yeah, sure." You dismiss his comment. You kissed the screen and waved. "Byeee! I'll see you soon!"

"H-hey! W-wait—!"

—

Both you and Sasha had your arms locked around Historia's, standing on either side of her. The three of you arrived to the seemingly lively party and were getting looks from some of the boys.

It was a normal occurrence that you three had gotten used to or was forced to get used to. It was attractive for three young women to be running a house and look pretty while doing so.

As you paid for the entrance fee, you slowly let go of each other and take a look at your surroundings. The loud music blared in your ears and you took in the sight of various young men playing games or drinking.

Historia pulled you by your arm and spoke into your ear. "I'm gonna go find Ymir. Are you okay to go off on your own?"

You nodded, assuming she already told Sasha. As you walked around with Sasha lazily trailing behind you, you memorized the faces of Jean and Connie. 

There was another guy beside them, but you weren't aware of who he was. He had blonde hair that was cut short with an undercut and blue eyes that anyone could notice.

"Heyyy!" Connie cheered with a grin. "There they are!" He was quick to hug Sasha and you looked over at Jean waving to him with a kind smile. 

Jean was the first to quit the nice act and patted your head. "No need to be so formal here, have fun, kid." Your face visibly cringed with a tiny smile.

"You do know we're the same age, right?"

"I would like to think I'm mentally older." He smirked proudly.

You rolled your eyes and flinched once Connie forcefully put his arm around your shoulder and angled you towards the boy you've never met.

His eyes widen from the sudden intrusion of Connie being so forceful with you, but you kick Connie in the legs, hoping to calm him down as you reached your hand out.

"Hi, I'm Y/N."

He collided his hand with yours and smiled softly. 

"Armin."

—

As the party continued throughout the night, you perfectly got along with Armin. Jean, Connie and Sasha made the experience better as they hung out with you.

After some time, they eventually left you to go play a game of seven minutes in heaven, which you weren't really up for. 

As of now, you were in the kitchen by yourself, leaning against the marble countertop while eating some chips and scrolling through your phone. Every now and then, a few people would pass through the kitchen and briefly greet you before leaving again.

Your body stiffened for a moment as you felt someone pass behind you and hold your waist for a few short seconds. 

"My bad."

You looked up upon memorizing the voice and turned your head to see the familiar boy with the man bun. "Eren?" He turned looking at you and his eyes widen before a smile stretches across his face.

"Oh, Y/N, Hey." He walks on the other side of the countertop and leans across it just like you. "Almost didn't recognize you."

"Hey." You smiled, grabbing for another chip. "Where have you been? Honestly, I thought I would've seen you more."

He shrugs. "This wasn't a planned event so I wasn't expecting much people, but then Jean texted me about you, Sasha and Historia coming over so I thought I'd come down."

"Oh, well, Jean is with everyone else over there." You pointed towards the living room. "They were playing seven minutes in heaven, but I think they're doing truth or dare now."

"You're not gonna play?"

You shook your head, reaching for a chip until Eren grabbed your wrist and took a chip of his own and smirked before dragging you to the living room.

"Come on, we're gonna go play."


	4. A Little Treat

Warning! Making Out. Oral Receiving.  
Light Choking. Light praise. 

☇  
As the night went on, you had tons of fun, eventually getting closer to Jean, Armin and Eren. Unfortunately, it was getting late and now time to go home. Eren walked alongside you as you were heading to your car. 

You would be going back to your dorm with Sasha and Historia, but Sasha was spending the night at Niccolo's and Historia would be with Ymir. 

You reached the drivers side and Eren stood in front of you with a tiny smile on his face. "Do you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Eren put his hand out and you fished for your device before unlocking it and handing it to him. He typed in a few things before handing it back to you. "You have my number now so, when you get home, text me.”

"Okay." You grin. 

Eren pats your head with a sigh. "Drive safe."

"Bye, Eren."

—

That following morning was uneventful, you hadn't seen your dorm mate, although she called you to remind you that she was safe and was just hanging out with her boyfriend.

It was the weekend meaning you didn't have much to do aside from having a small meeting. You spent most of your day just scrolling through your phone, answering emails, doing homework and just watching shows.

It was rather boring until your phone vibrated beside you as you were watching another Anime. 

EREN  
y/n

EREN  
i'm gonna download this  
game called flappy bird

EREN  
i heard it can be addicting  
but i wanted to try it out

EREN  
i'll most likely spam ur phone  
but you'll be okay

16:56

EREN  
Y/N

EREN  
IM MAD ASF

EREN  
LIKE SUPER ANGRY

EREN  
I JUST

EREN  
FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT  
IM FUCKING ANGRY DUDE

EREN  
ASS FUCK

EREN  
NO WAIT

EREN  
NOT ASS FUCK

EREN  
FUCK

EREN  
I MEANT YIU KNOW  
WHAT I FUCKING MEANT

EREN  
PIECE OF SHIT KEYBOARD  
MESSING ME UP

EREN  
IM ACTUALLY PISSED THE  
FUCK OFF DIDE

EREN  
SHIT

EREN  
IM LOSING MY SHIT Y/N

EREN  
IM NOT JOKINGGZJS

EREN  
AND NO INES FUCKINGF  
ANSWERING ME

EREN  
YOURE NOT ANSWERIFNG ME

EREN  
SERIOSULY GANSWR ME RN

EREN  
WHAT THE FUCK R U DOING

EREN  
GODHS FUCKING FUCK

EREN  
AHOULD I PUNCH MY WALL

EREN  
IM GONNA PUNCH IT

EREN  
I DIDNT PUNCH IT

EREN  
I THREW ALL MY PAPERWORK  
ON THE FLOOR

EREN  
I JUST STEPPED ON ONE

EREN  
I RIPPED IT AND FUCK I THINK  
IT WAS FOR WHO WAS PAYING  
THEIR MEMBERSHIP 

EREN  
NO IT WANSST

EREN  
IT WAS SOME DUMB ASS  
OKD SHEET OF PAPER 

EREN  
I ALMSOZT PUSHED MY TV

EREN  
OKAY GUESS WHAT

EREN  
I JUST PUSHDDBD MY BED OFF  
ITS FRAME AND REMOVED ALL  
THE COVERS AND SHIT

EREN  
MY PILLWOS ON THE FLOOR NOW

EREN  
CONNIES GINNAS FUCKING KILL  
ME BUT IDC CAUSE YOURE SUPPOSED  
TO BE ANSWERING ME RN

ME  
jfc eren what's wrong with you

ME  
i thought you were going to play faby bird

EREN  
WHALE WHALE WHALE  
LOOK WHO IT FUCKING IS

EREN  
MISS Y/N L/N HERSELF

EREN  
ALSO ITS FUCKING FLAPPY BIRD

ME  
oh idc

ME  
wtf happened to you playing flappy bird

EREN  
IM STILL MAD ASF

ME  
i can see that

ME  
what happened 

EREN  
OKAY SO LISTEN

EREN  
NEVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE 

EREN  
GET FLAPPY BIRD

EREN  
IVE BEEN PLAYING FOR A WHOLE  
FUCKING TWONHOURS AND IT MIND  
FUCKED ME

ME  
you're throwing a tantrum  
over playing flappy bird for  
two hours straight

ME  
seek help

ME  
and stop typing in caps

EREN  
THERE ARE BIGGER PROBLEMS HERE

EREN  
BUT SINCE YOU REPLIED IVE  
SLOWLY START TO CALM DOWN

EREN  
okay eren

EREN  
calm down

EREN  
just calm down

EREN  
hey y/n how are you doing today

ME  
well i was doing fine until a 19  
yr old boy just spammed my phone  
and started crying about flappy bird

EREN  
:/ :/ :/ :/

EREN  
i didn't cry :(

ME  
stfu fruitcake

ME  
i can't believe this is how our  
first text conversation went :|

ME  
you disappoint me eren

EREN  
ur hurting my feels

EREN  
YOOOO, question ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

ME  
what

EREN  
are you good with like studying and shit

ME  
sure

ME  
do u need a tutor for ur small brain

EREN  
okay,,, hey,, my brain is not small

EREN  
it just,,, needs help in growth

ME  
i couldve sworn last night you  
told me that as a kid u thought  
babies came from storks

EREN  
okay,,,, stop :(

EREN  
i told u that in confidence 

ME  
..... 

EREN  
:/ :/

EREN  
if ur so good at studying do  
u mind if i come over??

ME  
sure, i'm bored and sasha's  
gonna be with niccolo all day

ME  
dorm number is A1

EREN  
cool, i'll let u know when  
i'm coming

You threw your phone beside you and paused your show, deciding to take a shower before Eren would come over. Within, thirty minutes you were out and you cover yourself in a towel.

Your eyebrows furrow upon hearing a knock on your door. You check your phone to see if Eren texted you, but he didn't. You look through the peephole and roll your eyes seeing Eren.

You open the door and his eyes widen seeing you in your towel while you just remained unfazed. "Hey... I thought you were gonna text me?"

"Uh... sorry, I forgot." He scratched the back of his neck. 

"It's fine." You smile, opening the door a bit wider. "Sit down, I'm gonna go change." 

He nods, sitting down on your bed comfortably. You change into some comfortable yet simple clothes and sighed sitting down next to him. "So, what'd you need help with?" Eren pulled the folder he had that was filled with his homework.

"Just some shit from my Trig class."

"Oh, I know some Trig." You sigh. "Here, come sit at my desk, it'll be easier for me to teach you." He pulls back the main chair to your desk, and sits down. You stood beside him, leaning in close as you looked at the first problem.

"You know basic Trigonometry, right?"

He laughed with a shake of his head. "No, I was serious when I said I don't know anything from this class." 

You roll your eyes, pointing to the question. "Look, it's just asking what is one degree equal to." You look down at him, as he hadn't said anything. He hums, tapping his pencil on his chin. 

You sigh, pulling up your extra chair next to him and teach him the simple steps. 

You did some other problem with him to see if he got the gist of it. It didn't take long as he only asked minor questions and seemed to like how you taught him.

"Did I do this right?" He slides the paper over to you and you checked to see if he followed all the steps and grinned nodding your head. 

"Yeah! Good job." You raise your hand for a high five. He slaps his hand against yours with a proud smile on his face. 

There was another knock on the door and it caught the attention of both of you. "Were you expecting company?" He asks. 

"No, I just ordered some pizza for the both of us."

"Oh, cool." He smiled, going back to his work whilst you take in the pizza that you ordered. You thank the delivery man, closing the door and placing down the boxes on your desk. You gave yourself and Eren a piece while watching him do his work.

"Wait, I don't get this part." He used his pinky to point at the question on the paper. 

You chewed down on your pizza before speaking, leaning over and pointing out what he needed to do so he could visually see what you were explaining.

However, on Eren's end, everything was going in one ear and out the other as he was mainly focused on the sauce that rested on the corner of your mouth. It was distracting and you weren't sure what titillated him to do so, but unexpectedly, he reached his hand out, thumb gliding from the corner and along your bottom lip.

"Sauce... from the pizza."

"Uh—" You watch him stare intently at you as he stuck his thumb in his mouth, licking off the sauce. “Tastes good.” 

Neither of you said a word as he found himself leaning in to kiss you. His lips met with yours, but within that same time frame he pulled away.

"Sorry." He sat up and you shushed him, kissing him again. You fist the ends of his shirt as his hand snuck around your waist while the other traced circles on your thigh. Eren pressed his body against yours, swiping his tongue along your bottom lip. His tongue circled around yours while his hands traveled along your body, adoring every crevice.

You moan lightly, his strong arms moving to slide his hands underneath your thigh to lift you off the chair. Your initial reaction was to wrap your legs around his body. Your arms lock around his neck, the soft material of your sheets hitting your back as he set you down.

Eren pulls away, his breath fanned your face as he panted. He kisses along your jawline then down to your neck. One knee was in between your legs, forcing you to keep them open. He latches his lips with yours again, trailing his hand up to your waist, gripping the skin desperately.

His hands travel down to the band of your pants, pulling them down before palming you. A soft moan escaped you with his thumb caressing your clothed slit and pressing your clit through the material.

"Feels good?" He hummed lowly, pulling your panties down as you nodded. You lift your legs up, making it easier for him. "Atta girl." He muttered against the skin of your neck.

Your body shivered. "Hey." Eren lightly tapped your face with the palm of his hand to open up your eyes. His hand wrapped around your throat as he leaned down to have your lips brush against one another. "If you ever want me to stop, let me know."

You nod watching as he lowers himself to his knees and locks his arms around your thighs to keep your hips down and legs wide open. Eren licks his lips out of anticipation and his tongue flattens against you before moving a fat stripe up your slit.

Your hands were quick to reach for his hair and weave through the messy strands, bucking your hips as you breathe out his name. 

He pins your hips down, making it clear that he didn't want you to move. With his tongue diving in and out plus the lewd squelching sounds booming around the small room, it was hard not to squirm in his hold. A shaky moan escapes you with your legs trembling as Eren sucks on your clit and releases the grip he had on one leg to push in a finger. 

"Fuck, Eren." You hiss, gripping on his hair that had now fallen out of its bun. With another finger sliding in, you moan from the steady pace he kept along with his tongue sloppily lapping at your pussy. He hums, sending vibrations through you that had your back arching at his demise. 

Eren slightly pulls away, causing you to whine. He could only chuckle, caressing the skin of your waist before giving it a gentle squeeze. "Stay still and keep your eyes on me, yeah?"

"Okay." You nod, urging him to continue. He leans forward continuing the movement of his fingers and tongue. 

Your eyes struggled to keep in contact with his, but when he wags his head a couple times and swirls his tongue in the process you strangled a moan. His fingers hit a different angle that had you choking on your moans as he continued to repeatedly hit the spot.

"I'm— I'm so close, please." You push his head and he taps your hips as you begin to flutter your eyes close from the pleasurable feeling. Your eyes dart back down to his and with one stroke of his fingers, a strangled moan erupts from your throat and your legs instinctively wrap around him.

You tap his shoulder as you begin to feel overstimulated from him helping you ride out your orgasm. Your muscles relax and he slides out his fingers, breathing heavily as he presses a kiss to your pussy before pulling away.

You sit up using your elbows and see some of your cum, coating his lips and chin. "Well, would you look at that." He smirks, licking his fingers clean and wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

Eren comes back up to cup your cheek and kiss you. Your hands pushed his shirt up so you would trace the outline of his abs then move down to the waistband of his sweats that you began to tug on desperately.

He pulls away grabbing your wrist and you pout fluttering your eyes open. 

"Shh, this was just a little treat to say thank you for tutoring me." 

He grins, tracing patterns along the skin of your thigh. "You'll get your full course soon."


End file.
